The Switch
by Arcadia81
Summary: Chaos ensue when enemies join forces to help Clark and Diana spend time together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I honestly didn't think I would be back writing SMWW fanfiction. I thought The Bounty Hunter was my swan song and the incomplete stories on my computer would remain incomplete. I was touched by the reviews for the Bounty Hunter, PMs and people who have reached out to me and influenced me to take a second look at some of my incomplete works. Unoaranay30, Ingridmattgews, Nl8, I will get back at you for this. :p

This story is set in an AU New 52 Universe where the world doesn't know SM and WW are dating. Clark has quit the Daily Planet and is working a blog with Cat Grant. Diana's mother and sisters are alive and well on Themyscira.

The Switch:

Part One

London Eye April 2nd

They were to be the next group to go on London's famous Ferris wheel. While the people in line will be in awe going up so high in the sky, being in the air will be another day for Clark and Diana. It was more important they were spending time together after a month apart.

It was chilly this late morning. Couples huddled close together, talking and laughing as they waited their turn. When a cool breeze brushed over them, Clark took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Diana and pull her against him; transferring his body heat to her.

It was a lame excuse to hold Diana close to him and he knew she knew that.

Diana leaned against Clark smiling. "Kal, you know the cold doesn't bother me."

Clark's lips brushed her ear. "Are you gonna spoil any chance I take to hold you close?"

"Never, but I know how you like to keep things private."

"Not when we're ourselves." Clark turned Diana to face him. "Dressed like everyone else; going on a date like everyone else."

A familiar buzzed tickled Clark's ear. He was on call as all Justice League members were when they were not scheduled for duty. Clark touched his ear, hoping to not be called today. "Yes?"

"Superman." It was Cyborg. "An 8.5 earthquake occurred off the Chile coast. Tsunami warnings have gone off. Aquaman is on his way."

Clark wistfully thread his hand through Diana's hair. He didn't have to tell her what was going on. Her eyes told him she knew he had to leave. "So am I."

"I will alert Wonder Woman. You and Aquaman may need help."

"There's no need. I'll tell her." He paused. "She's with me."

"She's…." silence fell on Cyborg's end. Unlike the world, the Justice League knew Superman and Wonder Woman were dating. "Sorry to ruin your plans."

Clark shrugged, holding Diana's hand as they got out of line. His eyes quickly searched for a secluded spot where they could change. "It happens."

April 16th

Diana climbed through the window of Clark's apartment. She meant to be here an hour ago so she and Clark could have dinner before the concert started. However, she was held up speaking with her mother on Themyscira. She couldn't call him for obvious reasons so suspected he was waiting at his apartment, calling the restaurant to cancel dinner plans and hoping she arrived in time for the concert.

"Kal?"

"In here." Clark stepped out of his bedroom in dark pants and a blue t-shirt with the El emblem armor across his chest. He held a black button shirt in his hands. "Almost ready."

He slipped on his button shirt as Diana approached. She buttoned the shirt for him. "Funny. I thought _I_ was the one running late."

Clark thanked Diana with a kiss and slipped on his tie. "Opening acts are usually an hour. By the time we get there, the main show will start."

"Sorry about dinner," Diana apologized.

"Metropolis never sleeps, Diana. Plenty of restaurants will be open after the concert."

A familiar buzz tinged Diana's ear. "Or not," Diana sighed and listened to Cyborg on the other end.

May 22nd

It was fall in Australia but the weather felt like spring to Clark and Diana. A picnic lunch was spread out on a blanket. It took Clark longer than expected to prepare the meal, fly here and set it up but it was all worth it to spend time with Diana.

Krypto frolic along the flower covered plains of southern Australian where man had yet to bulldoze and occupy. It was rare Krypto was given an opportunity to freely run and fly anywhere besides the Fortress. The alien dog was happy, curiously sniffing his nose in the grass, playing with the new animal life that surrounded him.

Clark chuckled at his dog as he finished laying out the food on the large blanket. Diana was on her way. They were going to have a picnic today and it will grant them the opportunity to spend some time alone together. For nearly three months, the time they had was brief and often interrupted. It was Clark's idea to have a picnic in Australia. Clark thought the time difference between Australia, Metropolis and London would enable them a few hours alone.

Reaching into a bag, Clark grabbed a Frisbee. "Krypto! Go get it!" Clark tossed the Frisbee in the air. Krypto saw the disappearing red blur, barked and happily took off after the toy.

The Frisbee was a mile away when Krypto caught it. Clark wondered if he tossed it too hard when a familiar heartbeat touched his sensitive ears. He saw her two miles away. Diana looked beautiful in a pale blue dress that fluttered in the wind. She carried what Clark assumed to be a bottle of wine from Themyscira.

Clark smirked. Wine from Themyscira. He'll have to be on his toes around her.

Krypto caught the Frisbee and sensing Diana, dropped it and flew in her direction. He circled her barking happily before licking her face. After their greeting, they flew to Clark who stood in the grass amused as he held the Frisbee Krypto dropped.

Clark crossed his arms amused. "Couldn't let me greet her first, could you, Krypto?"

Diana descended and practically jumped in Clark's arms. "Sorry. I'm late."

Clark kissed Diana. "You're not late. You're just in time."

"This was a brilliant idea, Clark." Diana knelt on the blanket looking over the food. "Planning a picnic in Australia in the afternoon where it's still predawn hours in Metropolis and late morning in London. Too early for something to happen." She popped off the wine cork and handed the bottle to Clark. "At least I hope."

Clark blew his breath on the bottle quickly chilling it. "Third's time the charm." Diana grabbed two glasses out of the basket and Clark filled them with wine.

Clark set the bottle down and clinked his glass against Diana's. While Clark sipped his wine carefully, Diana finished her glass in three gulps. She placed the empty glass on the blanket and raised an eyebrow at him, mentally challenging him to finish.

Clark placed his unfinished glass in the basket. "Are trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, Diana?"

"I don't need to get you drunk to do that." Diana pounced him. "Right now, I have a lot of energy I want to expense before I rejuvenate with this lunch you've prepared."

Flat on his back, Clark smiled as Diana lowered her lips to his. Diana's fingers quickly worked at unbuttoning his shirt. Between sharing kisses with her love, Clark murmured, "I don't usually put out before my meal," he raised himself up to pull his shirt off, "but I'll make an exception in this case."

Clark settled on his back again, pulling Diana with him and unzipping her dress along the way.

A familiar buzz tinged in Clark's ear.

 _No. No. No!_

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was an accident. It's four in the morning in Metropolis. Cyborg doesn't wake up Clark when he slept.

The buzz stopped and relief washed over Clark as he assumed Cyborg contacted him in accident.

Only it started again. This time, Diana's sharp ears picked up the buzzing in Clark's ear. The hands that loosened Clark's belt still. Slowly, reluctantly, Diana pulled herself off Clark. As she zipped up her dress, Clark saw the annoyance in Diana's eyes quickly be replaced by the steel gaze of a Princess assuming her duties over her needs.

Clark sat up and activated the piece in his ear. "Superman, here."

"Sorry to wake you, but there's an oil rig explosion off the New Orleans's coast."

"I'm on my way." Clark slipped on his shirt.

"Do you need some help?" Diana asked.

"I can handle it." He dropped a kiss on Diana's lips. "Stay here. Enjoy the picnic."

"Without you?" She knew he wasn't coming back.

"You have Krypto. He's as crazy about you as I am."

The alien dog who knew to make himself scarce when his master and companion where initiating mating activities, suddenly appeared by Diana rubbing against her left leg. Diana stroke the dog's fur to show her appreciation of Krypto's attempt to comfort her. "It's not the same."

Clark placed the alien House of El plate on his chest. In seconds, his body was covered in his Superman uniform. "No, it's not," he agreed. Clark cup Diana's face. "We'll find some time together. I promise."

"Don't worry about it." Diana pulled him close for a kiss goodbye. "I'll drop everything off at your place and take Krypto back to the Fortress when I'm done. Go."

Clark stole another kiss as he needed the sweet taste of her lips one more time before flying away.

* * *

From Olympus, Strife watched the scene from her viewing pool, cackling as she swirled her wine bottle. "Oh, poor little half breed. Not spending enough time with her trash." She snorted. "She's gifted to be Zeus' daughter and she settles with someone so beneath her."

"What choices does she have?" A new voice spoke. "A human?" He sneered at the thought of that.

"It would be an upgrade."

"But I couldn't have as much fun with him if he were. Humans are so fragile. Physically and mentally." Strife's ally focused on Superman flying away. "No, I've dealt with him before and he was so much fun!"

Strife half listened as she finished off her bottle. She licked her drunken lips. "So much fun you lost against him."

"Yes, but this time, he won't be expecting us working together."

Strife tossed aside her empty bottle. "Like him, you're beneath me and don't deserve to breathe the air of Olympus." She waved her hand in the pool, watching the water ripple over Diana's face as she ate with Krypto. "But I'll do anything to cause a little chaos in Diana's life."

Her partner scowled at the insult but knew he could do little to her. She was as powerful as him, probably even more so, especially here on Olympus. It was never wise to anger a God. It was always best to feed their ego as he was doing now. It was insulting but Strife wasn't his target. Superman and Wonder Woman were.

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't meet you in London." Clark looked at the clock as he climbed in bed. While it was 10:30 at night in Metropolis, it was 3:30am in London. "After that rig explosion, I posted the story on my blog and one thing led to another."

"It's all right." Diana was used to these missed meetings and late night talks over the phone. She was equipped to go on little sleep if need be and she would sacrifice any sleep to speak to Clark. "I was held up with things here, too." Settled in bed, Diana read Clark's article on her Q-Pad. "It's a good story. You're very talented with words." With a heavy breath, she added, "Of course it's your other talents I'm most pleased with."

The throatiness in her voice was as powerful as a siren's cry. Clark glanced at the wall clock. It wouldn't take long for him to fly to London. "I fail to remember the other things. What else am I good at?"

Diana laughed on the other end. "I don't think you want to go down that road."

"Sorry," he flirted. "You lost me after you said, 'go down.'" There was that laugh again. "You're so tempting. All I want right now is to fly to London and show you the skills I failed to impress you with earlier."

"But….." she wasn't stopping him.

"I want more than a quick roll."

"Hmm. In your society, I'm the one who says that." Diana contemplated the idea. She only have to extend the invite and Clark would be on his way, quick roll or not. It wouldn't take Clark long to fly over. She wanted him but she had responsibilities. "I would invite you but I have to go home tomorrow. I'm having lunch with my mother. It wouldn't do well if the Princess of Themyscira is physically and mentally off her game in front of her mother due to the wiles of her male consort."

"You distract me just as equally," Clark countered. If he probe a little more, she would say yes but his mind won over his body. This time. "We'll make some time together. I promise."

"We've been trying since March."

"I know, I know." Clark sighed. It was frustrating. The moment they get a chance to spend together, something happens to disrupt it. They knew the sacrifices they made when they decided to help the world and the complications their involvement added to the equation. They knew. They understood.

Only….

If only the world would give them a break.

"If I didn't promise Perry White to meet with him tomorrow morning, I would suggest we meet up after your time in Themyscira."

"Why are you meeting with Perry White?" Diana asked. "You quit the _Daily Planet_ over a year ago."

"I know but with the success of my blog, he's been trying to lure me back to the _Daily Planet_."

"Is he being successful?"

Clark sighed. "No. When I started the blog with Cat, I was uncertain and wanted to go back. I miss being around my friends at the _Daily Planet_ , but I like the freedom the blog gives me. I have my own hours. I make enough money to get by. I don't have to make excuses to leave and be Superman."

"But you still give Perry White hope by agreeing to meet him."

He was and he felt guilty about that. "I don't mean to."

"I understand why you do it but you should be firm with him. Don't lead him on." Diana turned off her Q-Pad and placed it on her nightstand. "I should get some sleep but we'll find time to be together."

"I promise we will. Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Clark."

* * *

Clark knew something was wrong when he opened his eyes. He was in Diana's apartment; in her bed, with no memory how he got here.

He talked to Diana on the phone last night. He was sure he was in _his_ bed talking to her. Sure they flirted with the idea of Clark flying to London and spending time together but they didn't. Right? Did he change his mind and fly to London? Did he forget spending the night with Diana?

No. He would've remembered _that_! As the fog of sleep slowly cleared from his mind, Clark noticed something else. A long patch of black hair on his pillow. Could he have gone to bed with Diana and forgot? Clark rolled to his side expecting to see Diana but saw an empty space where Diana should be. Strange the long patch of hair was still in his view. If Clark didn't know any better he would think it was _his_ hair. But that's impossible. He didn't have long hair.

Clark sat up allowing the bedsheet to fall from his neck. Doing so, Clark nearly screamed at what stared at him.

Two large female breasts.

Clark fell to the floor with a hard thud as he tangled with the sheets, struggling to get out, struggling to get to the mirror on Diana's dresser. With a growl and few expletives, he literally tore his body from the sheets and scrambled to the mirror.

Diana's face stared at him. Diana's breasts stared at him.

How could this be? How could he be in Diana's body?

Diana!

If he was in her body, then she…..

Clark ran to the nightstand and grabbed Diana's phone. He pressed the call button on his name and waited for Diana to answer. One ring. Two rings. Why wasn't she answering?

A gust of wind blew from Diana's window. Clark paid no attention to it until he heard _his_ voice calling out to him.

"Clark?"

Clark turned. Diana's phone slipped from his hand as he stared at his body on Diana's ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch

Part Two

"Diana?"

She was in his body, wearing the boxers he wore to bed last night, wearing the same frantic look he wore on her face now. In her hand, Diana held the El emblem he wore when changing into Superman.

Diana dropped to her knees in front of Clark. With a shaking hand, Diana touched her face with Clark's hand. "I don't believe it," Diana murmured.

Clark grasped the shaking hand into his now smaller one. He simply asked, "Who did this?"

"Magic is involved which means someone from my family is behind this." Diana was certain. "I'm not sure who but I _will_ find out."

"Apollo? Strife?" Clark guessed. There were so many members of Diana's family who could do this.

"Possibly but we shouldn't confront either until we are certain." Diana was on her feet pacing as she thought of her and Clark's next steps. "If they are not the cause and learn of our problem, they will make trouble for us."

"Right." Apollo would challenge him to another fight and Strife…well no one could tell what _She_ would do. "But we have to do _something_ to reverse this."

That _something_ was simple. "We have to go about our lives as if nothing has happened, Clark."

"Go about our lives?" Clark rose, balking at the idea. "Diana, I was gonna meet Perry White this morning. You're meeting your mother later. Who knows how long it'll take before we resolve this?"

"Maybe hours. Maybe days but until we do, we'll go about our lives as planned. Whoever did this, knows who we are. Changing our normal routine may play into whatever trap that's being set for us."

She had a point. Whoever did this knew who they were but to go about their live as planned….. "Diana, you really think-"

"That you will go to Themyscira as me and I will go to the _Daily Planet_ as you and we'll impersonate ourselves flawlessly?" Diana finished for him. "Yes. I do."

Impersonate? Sure, they can try but flawlessly? No way. "That's crazy! Diana, Themyscira is a magical place. Your mother and Amazon Sisters despise men! Your mother barely tolerates _our_ relationship. Do you know what will happen if they discover I'm in your body?"

Diana paused in her pacing as she thought the question over. "If you do a good job impersonating me, nothing, and though Themyscira's a magical isle no one will suspect anything unless _you_ tip them off."

Either Diana had too much confidence in his skills or Diana was battling a serious case of denial. "Even if I pull this off, what about you? You haven't been to the _Daily Planet._ You don't know the people who work there. How can you impersonate me?"

Diana scoffed. She viewed how Clark act when they were in public together. Impersonating him was child's play. "Clark, imitating you is not hard."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest then quickly dropped them as he realized he was touching Diana's breasts. "I'm not easy to impersonate."

"Slouch. Act timid and naive. It's very easy." Before Clark could argue, Diana went on, "Clark, be positive. We can't let who did this to us know this is affecting us."

"But it is!"

With Clark's outburst, Diana thought maybe _she_ was being to cool with this. Perhaps she needed to do some alteration. "I will go to the _Daily Planet_. You will accompany me as my girlfriend, Diana Prince. With you there, I can tell Mr. White our meeting will have to be brief. That lowers any chance of me saying or doing something wrong."

That _could_ work. "And what about meeting your mother?"

"Same thing but instead of lunch, I'll make it dinner. We'll have more time to prepare you."

"Wait a second," Clark interrupted. He didn't like Diana's implication. "You think you're harder to impersonate?"

Diana smiled at Clark's indignation. "Clark, you're the one panicking about us impersonating each other and yes, it _is_ harder to impersonate me. I don't slouch and I say what's on my mind. If you act timid or flustered around my mother, she _will_ know something is wrong. She has lived for centuries and can read body language very well. If she detects anything, she won't hesitate fighting both of us and think this is some test by the Gods. But that won't happen." Diana was confident. "Mother doesn't care for you. With you there, she'll give me a scolding but she'll rush our dinner just to get you out of her sight."

"You mean get _you_ out of her sight," Clark corrected. "You have my body now."

Oh, that was correct. Diana's lips turned up. "True." She actually found the idea of her mother acting rude to her hilarious. There would be hell to pay if Hippolyta discover this deception but Diana found the idea of fooling her mother thrilling. "It's funny."

He had her body but at this moment, Clark could read Diana's mind, too. She was getting a twisted thrill out of this. He love her but sometimes he didn't understand her.

"We should let the Justice League know about this," Diana added. "They may have some ideas on who is behind this."

"No! No way! They _cannot_ find out!" Clark shook his head and waved his hands, emphasizing his point.

Diana nearly rolled her eyes. On some level, she understood Clark's reluctance in going about their lives in each other's body but not this. "They're our friends. They'll help us."

Clark knew that. His friends would lay their lives for him as he would for them but they _cannot_ know about this. "I know they are our friends, but do you know how badly I will get killed by Bruce, Wally, Arthur and Hal if they know I'm stuck in _your_ body. I will never be able to live this down!" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Clark knew he made a mistake. Clark saw his face slowly morph from calm to outrage. Wow. Did he really look like that when he was angry? When he saw his own eyes changing from cerulean blue to fiery red, he knew what was coming but Diana did not. "Calm down, Diana. You don't want to set your apartment or me on fire. I'm in your body remember?"

Diana didn't listen. In fact, with the deepening fire in her eyes, Clark knew he made her angrier. "Do you think this is fun for me?! I woke up in _your_ body! Your penis was standing up at me!"

Who knew behind Diana's calm demeanor, Diana was as outrage as he about their situation? To defuse the tense situation, Clark joked, "Well, that's morning wood, Diana. Guys sometimes wake up with that. I'm not immune to it either. I usually….," Clark's eyes dropped down. He didn't see an erection. "What did you do to get rid of it?"

"Never mind that, Clark."

"No, Diana. What did you-"

"I said never mind!" Two red hot beams struck Clark's chest. Knocked back and grimacing in pain, Clark used Diana's bracers to deflect the beams. The bracers he now wore deflected off him to Diana like a boomerang. Out of instinct, Diana crossed her arms over her chest but without bracers, she couldn't deflect the heat vision she inadvertently released. Diana was pushed back with only the wall stopping her. Unfortunately, the wall wobbled at her impact making the armoire that held Diana's weapons topple over with a loud crash.

"Wow," Clark murmured as he lowered his arms. He looked at the bracers. "These _are_ really powerful." He touched the skin the heat vision burned. No marks. "You're tough, too."

"Of course," Diana grimaced. She was never hit with Clark's heat vision. When they did spar, she always deflected them with her bracers. She never worried she would get hit by them. As Diana lift the armoire upright, a door swung open and a few weapons tumbled out.

While Diana busied herself with restacking her weapons, Clark assisted her. When he bent to retrieve a magical battle ax, Clark finally noticed he was naked except for the bracers. Whenever he stayed over at Diana's, if they weren't fooling around, Diana wore clothes to bed. "Do you always sleep naked?"

Diana took the battle ax from him. "Amazons are not self-conscious of our nudity."

"I know that but when I sleep over, you always have clothes on."

Diana narrowed her eyes at him, her temperature rising again. "You want to talk about this _now_?"

Clark started to say yes but instead, "No. That's not important."

Finished with the armoire, Diana went to her closet and sifted through her clothes. "You have some clothes here. I'll wear them to the _Daily Planet._ "

Clark approached her. He wasn't confident about this plan. "Diana, you really think you can pull this off?"

Diana tossed a couple shirts on the bed. "Yes. I've seen how you act when we are out together."

"What if Perry ask you a question you don't know the answer to?"

"I'll improvise." She winked at him. "I'm quick on my feet. You know that."

"What if something happens in Metropolis and Superman is needed?"

For the first time this morning, Diana looked nervous. She left her closet, eyes scanning the room searching for something. The El emblem laid on the floor by the armoire. Diana bent to retrieve it before placing it in Clark's hands. "There's a problem. I meant fly here as Superman. When I placed the emblem on my chest, nothing happened. I couldn't change into your uniform."

"What?" Clark placed the emblem on his chest. Nothing. He placed it on Diana's chest. Still nothing. "This isn't good. The emblem is connected to me because I come from the House of El. Even though you're in my body, it's not my soul." He looked at Diana alarmed. "What about me? What if I need to be Wonder Woman?"

"I have a spare suit in my closet but I can change two ways. Physically changing into my clothes or twirling with my lasso and my uniform magically appears." Diana went to her nightstand pulled out her lasso of truth. She handed it to Clark. "Here. Try it."

Clark took the lasso. He opened the lasso over his head and twirled like Diana. To say he lack the grace of Diana's twirl was an understatement. Instead of changing into Diana's Amazon attire, Clark ended up wrapping himself in Diana's lasso, losing his balance and falling on the floor.

Clark smiled weakly at Diana who stood over him unnerved at his attempt. "Little help?"

Diana unloop Clark from her lasso. "If Superman and Wonder Woman are needed, you have to manually dress in my clothes and I'll have to wear your old T-shirt and jeans."

Clark gave a slight nod. They didn't have a choice but his old uniform will attract attention that something is off. "I better take a shower. I saw the time on your phone. We have a couple hours before my meeting with Perry White."

"All right," Diana agreed. "I'll pick out something for you to wear."

* * *

Clark leaned against the sink in Diana's bathroom waiting for the shower water to turn hot. With their tough skin, both had to wait for the water to become really hot before cleansing themselves. As he waited, Clark noticed himself in Diana's mirror. He never stared at Diana nude. Oh, he looked when they were intimate and when she slept but never stared. From her large breasts, slim waist, tone stomach, hips and thighs, Diana's body was beautiful.

Entranced, Clark's right hand raised against his will. "Boop." He poke a breast watching it jiggle. Stifling a giggle, Clark jumped a few times watching both breasts bounce.

He looked at the door paranoid for a moment then slowly cup Diana's breasts. He squeezed and massage the soft flesh; fingers pinched a hardened nipple. He shuddered feeling pleasure zip through him. "Oooo. Is this what Diana feels when I touch her?" He paused a moment as he considered what he's doing. "I should stop."

But he didn't. He continued to massage Diana's breasts. He turned his head and admired the firm posterior staring back at him. "Beautiful. I'm _so_ lucky." Diana's body was simply amazing. Diana was never vain about her looks or flaunt it. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. One hand left the breast and brushed over the tight, muscled abs. Diana loved it when he admired this area with his mouth. As his hand descended lower, he recalled another area of Diana's he loved with his mouth and fingers. Clark stopped. He shouldn't. Stop right now his mind told him. And yet, a small, deeper part hidden in him knew he wouldn't get an opportunity like this again. Would it be wrong to know what it felt like?

The bathroom door slammed opened. Clark dropped his hands. His angry face stared back at him. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"I have your eyes and ears. It's _exactly_ what it looks like!"

"I'm….." Clark weakly struggled as he pointed to the shower. "I'm waiting for the water to get warm."

"That's not what you were doing and you know it! You were touching my body!"

True but he wasn't the only one to do so. "You touched mine this morning!"

"That was out of necessity! I had to get your penis down! I couldn't fly with it sticking up!"

"Ah ha!" He pointed at her. Confirmation! "You admit to it!"

"I wasn't doing it out of pleasure like you are!" Diana could feel her temper rising and her eyes burning. Clark crossing his arms over his face was the only thing that reign Diana in. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"It was curiosity that drove me," Clark said quietly. "Pleasure was a bonus." Diana said nothing in response as her eyes kept closed. "Anyway, I better take my shower. Can't be late meeting Perry."

At that, Diana's eyes snapped open. She grabbed Clark, stopping him and pushed down the boxers she wore. " _I'll_ clean my body. I won't have you do it."

Clark understood and stepped in the shower. "You know if circumstances were different, this would be a turn on."

"Shut up," Diana ordered stepping in after Clark. With water sluicing over them, Diana grabbed a sponge and saturate it with Themysciran liquid soap. It was a strange feeling, Diana thought, having her body stare at her as she gently washed it.

As Diana gently washed her breasts, Clark sucked in a breath. He underestimated how sensitive Diana's body could be. He bit his lip trying to control himself. Diana was already upset with him touching her body in ways that were only meant for when they were intimate. If she knew the affect her touch had on him now…. He exhaled with Diana's hand dipped between his legs. "That feels a little too good, Diana."

"I can see that," Diana gritted her teeth in annoyance. She noticed the extra moisture between her body's legs differ from the moisture of a soapy sponge. Still, she couldn't be _too_ mad at Clark's response. Her body responded to Clark's touch whether it's meant to be intimate or not. That was the effect they had on each other.

"I didn't realize how sensitive you were down here. Do you always feel this when you're cleaning yourself?" Clark asked.

Diana griped, "Do you always feel a certain way when you clean yourself?"

"Not always. I guess I'm feeling this way because it's my fingers on your body. Oh!" His now feminine hands dug into Diana's masculine back. "If my fingers do this, I really understand why you react the way you do when my tongue is touching you."

Diana pulled away to rinse out the sponge. The longer Clark talked about sex, Diana knew her mind will drift to it and soon the sex between her legs will react. "Clark, this really isn't the time."

"We should talk about it eventually. It's the elephant in the room."

"No, we won't." Diana placed the wet sponge on the shower caddy and reach for a new one. She was going to use it to clean herself when Clark took the sponge from her. "What are you doing?"

"My turn." Clark was grinning. "You clean your body. I'll clean mine."

Diana snatched the sponge from him. "I can clean your body just fine."

"As fine as you took care of that morning wood?"

Growling, Diana shoved the sponge in his hands. "Just get it over with."

Dosing soap on the sponge, Clark got a good lather and begin cleaning his body. "It's a natural feeling, Diana. Now you know how it feels for me in those moments and I have an understanding of how you feel." He rubbed the sponge gently over the muscles of his chest. He noticed Diana shuddering. "You don't have to be tough with me, Diana. I know what you're going through. It's awkward as hell for me, too. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you but I can't because it'll be like I'm kissing myself." He used Diana's hand to touch his face the same way Diana would. "However, it can be beneficial to us when it's over."

"How so?" Diana hated hearing Clark's raspy voice come from her. Both knew what that meant. She was fighting getting aroused in his body and failing.

"We already know how to please each other but now we have firsthand experience on what we like; what we feel when we touch each other. It'll be even better."

Diana felt the tightness between her legs. Dammit! She turned away from Clark. Panicking she grabbed the shower hose, turned the water to cold and pointed between her legs.

Clark look at her wryly. "You know that hardly works with human men. What affect do you think that will have on a body that can swim in the Arctic?"

"Shut it," she warned him. Diana leaned her head against the shower tile, murmuring something in Themysciran. Suddenly she felt her own hand wrap around her new appendage. Diana gasped feeling Clark stroke her. "It's okay," he whispered moving his hand in slow strokes. "Do you want me to take care of it?" His finger caressed the head and Diana gasped. "I have some experience in this."

Diana's eyes closed at the sensation. It _did_ feel good. But no. It couldn't happen. She couldn't let him do this.

Diana slapped the hand away. "No. I can handle it. Just give me a moment to get it under control." Diana spoke an incantation in Themysciran. She repeated it over and over. Clark watched fascinated as Diana's erection slowly went down.

"How did you do that?"

"Amazons have many techniques where we can master our mind over our body." Her eyes suddenly met Clark's. "I know what you're thinking."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking, 'Why didn't you do this when you woke up?'"

She knew him so well.

"I panicked when I woke up," Diana said turning off the water. "I forgot and submitted to baser responses to bodily reactions." Diana stepped out of the shower. She grabbed two towels. "I'm good now. I can do this. I can impersonate you and any man. I'm an Amazon after all. I can do anything." After drying off, Diana wrapped the towel around her chest and Clark wrapped his around his waist. She grabbed her brush and caught her and Clark's appearance in her bathroom mirror.

Diana held a brush in her hand expecting to brush her long hair as she often did in the morning but realized she was a woman in a man's body with short hair wearing a towel wrapped around her masculine muscled chest while Clark wore his towel around his now slim and curvy waist. He rubbed his smooth chin realizing he didn't need a shave this morning but _she_ did. They looked at each other and broke into laughter.

"Okay," Diana conceded as her laughing subsided. "Maybe I _do_ need a crash course on being Clark Kent and a man." She rubbed her fuzzy chin. "I need a shave."

Clark chuckled as he stood behind Diana. "Yep. Let's practice deflecting your heat vision off the mirror and on your fuzzy face."

* * *

Clark and Diana took the subway to the _Daily Planet._ Clark hated the attention he drew. He was used to blending in a crowd. Not today. Diana's body attracted a lot of attention no matter what she wore. With Diana in his body, she blended in with everyone dressed in his jeans and a plaid shirt with his Superman T-shirt underneath. Clark wore a navy pantsuit with a red blouse concealing Diana's Amazon bracers, suit and boots. He argued vehemently against wearing a dress even as Diana explained it would be easier to change out of if Wonder Woman was needed. In the purse slung over his shoulder, he kept Diana's tiara and lasso.

Even though there were men who offered Clark his seat on the train, Clark declined. After five stops, Clark regretted that decision for two reasons. 1. Damn heels. 2. When the train pulled away or slowed to a stop, some men would deliberately press their chest or crotch against Clark's back. When Clark gave the men a shove and a deadly glare, the men would apologize blaming the train before striking up a conversation. Clark rejected their advances while noticing Diana smirking at him. She took pleasure in his suffering. So far, no one outright grabbed Clark's butt or breasts.

There would have been blood.

Clark was glad when the train pulled up to the station near the _Daily Planet._ He nearly jumped off the train onto the platform. "And you wanted me to wear a dress?" Clark groaned as he and Diana walked up the steps to exit the station. "Can you imagine how crazy that would've been on that train?"

Diana linked her arm around Clark's. "Welcome to the other side." They only had to walk a block before they stood in front of Clark's former employment building. "Here we are. Ready?"

"If I didn't have to show you inside the building, I would wait out here. People may be shock I have a girlfriend but walking in with a beauty like you, they'll be dumbfounded how I pulled that off."

Diana chuckled. " _You're_ the beauty, Clark. Not me."

Clark sighed. He kept forgetting that. "Let's get it over with."

Diana and Clark entered the lobby of the Daily Planet and sure enough heads turned at the woman accompanying Clark Kent. They approached the security guy at the desk who sat gaping at the beautiful woman on Clark Kent's arm.

Diana smiled at the security guy but he was clearly looking at Clark. Diana hid a chuckle as she said. "Good Morning, Sam."

Sam turned his attention to Diana. "Hi, Clark. Who's the beauty?"

"This is my girlfriend, Diana Prince. Diana," Diana smirked at Clark, "this is Sam. He works security here."

Clark smiled at Sam. "Hello, Sam."

"Girlfriend?" Sam eyeballed Clark stunned. "Wow. Where did you meet this beauty, Clark?"

"In Metropolis," Diana answered. "We met during an attack on the city." Sam continued to stare at Clark who appeared uncomfortable at the old man leering. "Sam, we'll need two guest badges for myself and Diana."

Sam handed Clark and Diana a clipboard to sign while he rummaged his desk for the guest badges. "Gonna show off the lady in front of your former coworkers?" Sam grinned. "I don't blame you. After the rude gossip about you, I don't blame you."

"Rude gossip?" Diana questioned as she signed Clark's name. "What do you mean?"

"Um, Diana," Clark interrupted. "There's no need to ask about that. Remember. _You_ don't work here anymore. Who cares what others think?"

"You know the usual," Sam wouldn't stop talking. "People here thought you were asexual or a geek who can't get a date unless it was online and she lived too far to meet you." Sam eyed Clark envious his friend got himself a beautiful lady. "It's amazing, Miss Prince but you would not believe how some people around here would gossip about Clark's personal life because he never talked about it when they needed to focus on their screwed up life."

Clark laughed nervously as he glanced at the annoyance rising on Diana's face. "Well, you know people. They're not happy with their lives so they gotta talk about others to make themselves feel better."

Sam nodded as he took the clipboard away. "Ain't that the truth? With you on Clark's arm, they'll feel even more miserable about their lives. Serves them right." He handed Clark and Diana their badges.

"Come on, _Clark_ ," Clark said as he slipped on his badge. "We should go. Don't want you late for your meeting with Perry White."

"Right," Diana said. "It was nice meeting you, Sam."

Sam watched Clark and Diana disappear in the elevator. "Nice meeting me?" he frowned. "Clark acts as if we just met." The oddness was erased as he caught Diana's retreating posterior and whistled. "How did Clark get so lucky?"

Clark leaned against the wall as the elevator climbed up floor after floor. "That wasn't too bad."

"Why would you tease Perry White in coming back to a workplace where you're not respected?" Diana asked. "I never knew you worked with insecure and rude people."

"Don't worry about them. I don't." Slowly bells ding as they passed a new floor. The closer they got to the floor of the newsroom, the nervous Clark got. "Almost there."

"Don't slouch," Diana scold him. "I never slouch."

Clark looked at her. "You _need_ to slouch. Clark Kent _is_ a couple inches shorter than Superman. Don't walk with confidence like you did in the lobby," Clark reminded her. If Sam wasn't so shock seeing him in Diana's body, he may have noticed. The bell ding and the elevator doors opened. Clark exhaled. "Here goes."

Diana walked out first, slouching but with arms link with Clark's. The stares and murmurs came immediately.

"Who's the hottie with Kent?"

"Damn! Talk about outshooting your coverage!"

"Did he pay her?"

Diana paused in her step. She placed a hand on her temple and closed her eyes. So many voices and sounds. This happened when they left Clark's apartment building. She practiced with Clark on tuning out the sounds her sharper ears heard. This actually humbled her when she thought she could impersonate Clark fluidly. She could hear Clark whispering to her, helping her tune the voices out.

When she opened her eyes, she found her own staring in sympathy. "I'm fine," Diana assured Clark. "Still getting used to this body."

How Clark wanted to embrace her now.

"Clark!" a voice shouted from behind them.

"It's Jimmy," Clark whispered.

Diana heard of the redhead but never met him. She did know he was one Clark considered a friend. "Hello, Jimmy."

The famous photographer gave Diana a quick hug. "Clark, what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming in."

"I'm here to meet with Perry White," Diana explained.

"Oh," Realization dawned on him. "Still trying to get you to come back here." He noticed the woman beside his friend. "Who's the lovely lady, Clark?"

Clark nearly grimaced but Diana elbowed him to keep smiling. "My girlfriend. Diana Prince, this is Jimmy Olsen."

Clark shook Jimmy's hand. "Nice to meet you. Clark has told me a lot about you."

"He didn't tell me anything about _you_." Jimmy looked at Diana. "How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, Clark? Is she why you shot down every girl I tried to hook you up with?"

"Did he…." Diana began slyly. "I mean, of course."

Jimmy looked Clark over. The pantsuit and bun couldn't hide Diana Prince's hotness. "Diana, I gotta ask. Are you the woman who put my buddy in the friend zone while you dated some blonde dickhead? You finally dropped him and noticed my buddy, right?"

"What?!" Diana exclaimed.

"I never called him a blonde dickhead!" Clark rushed out. He mentally cursed his outburst. "I mean, _Clark_ never called my ex a blonde dickhead."

"Right," Diana said tersely. "I would _never_ call my girlfriend's ex a blonde dickhead. Would I, _Diana_?"

Where was Cyborg to call him for an emergency? Clark could use one right now.

"True," Jimmy slung an arm over Diana's shoulder. "You didn't call him a dickhead." He grinned at Clark. "Diana, I'm the one who called him a dickhead. Clark called him a blonde jackass who didn't appreciate and understand you." He chuckled. "Guess you saw that, too, otherwise you wouldn't have dumped him and got with my pal, Clark."

Clark forced a smile while nervously rubbing his ear, hoping Cyborg chimed in with an emergency. Diana's eyes flickered red behind her glasses. "How right you are, Jimmy." Oh, boy. When he and Diana are alone…. "Darling," he said to Diana, "shouldn't you meet with Mr. White now? We're on a tight schedule."

"Of course." Diana pulled herself from Jimmy's grasp. The look she sent Clark let him know they will discuss this later. "I seem to have forgotten where Perry White's office is."

Jimmy laughed, "You were always so forgetful, Clark." Jimmy pointed Diana in the direction of Perry's office. As Diana walked off to Perry's office, Clark exhaled. First Sam and now Jimmy. Could it get any worse?

"Smallville, is that you?"

Oh, hell no.

Clark winced as he and Jimmy noticed Diana kept walking, ignoring the nickname given to him by Lois Lane.

"Hey!" Lois called out insulted she was ignored. "Are you gonna keep walking from me, Smallville?"

Diana did, unaware she was addressed. Clark panicked. "Clark," he called to Diana, "your friend Lois Lane is calling you."

Only then did Diana stop and turned. She noticed Lois Lane approaching and she didn't look happy. Diana only knew her through Clark and seen pictures of her but this was their first meeting. "Smallville?" Diana pointed to herself. "Were you talking to me?"

Clark inwardly groan. He didn't brief Diana on Lois' nickname for him. Not that he was expecting Lois to be in now. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Lois didn't come in until after ten.

Lois laughed. "Who else would I be talking to? You're Smallville." She touched the plaid shirt Diana wore. "Still dressing like a country bumpkin, too. You would think working with Cat Grant you would adopt some style."

"Smallville is the city I come from," Diana said firmly. "My name is Clark Kent and there is nothing wrong with how I'm dressed. I dress what is comfortable for me and not what's fashionable."

A sly grin curved Lois' face. Seems in his time apart, Clark developed a backbone. "It's a nickname. I always call you Smallville."

Funny how Clark didn't tell her that. However, Diana knew nicknames were terms of endearment between friends and family. If Lois called Clark Smallville, did he have a nickname for her? Genuinely curious, Diana asked, "Do I call you Metropolis?"

Lois laughed. "Metropolis? That would be stupid."

"How is that stupid and Smallville isn't?" To Diana, it was a very honest question.

The blunt forwardness of Clark left Lois nonplussed. Nearby Lois noticed the tall, beautiful woman who got Clark's attention. Maybe _she_ was the reason for his strange behavior. Maybe Clark was trying to impress her. "Who's she, _Smallville_?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. This woman was challenging her; testing to see how far she can push Clark. Diana decided for once Clark will fight back. "Metropolis, meet Diana Prince. My girlfriend."

"Metro…? Wait, this is your _girlfriend?!"_ Even with the glasses and hair in a bun, the woman could be a runway model with that face and body. Still, she looked familiar. Only Lois couldn't recall where. She was normally good at recognizing people. "That blog of yours is making you more successful than I imagine. Did Cat Grant introduce you to her, Small…." Lois caught herself. She smiled sweetly as she corrected herself. "Clark?" Cat Grant ran with rich and famous circles of beautiful people. It had to be how Clark met Diana Prince and she had to be the cause of the change in his behavior.

"Actually," Diana slipped her hand in Clark's. "Diana and I met during an attack on Metropolis."

"Which one?" Lois asked. "There are so many."

"Does it really matter?" Diana asked.

Lois frowned. This Diana Prince had to be the cause of Clark's sudden spunk. He never spoke to her this way before. "Yes," Lois returned not caring for Clark's attitude, "it does. We're close friends after all. So spill. When did you and Diana meet?"

"As I see it," Diana began, "you are a former colleague and not close friend or family. I do not see the need in telling you anything about my personal life. If we _were_ really close, you would know this information already. If you were not seeking this information to satisfy your rude curiosity or add gossip about my personal life you would respectfully not ask something that is not your business."

Jimmy's mouth dropped and Clark slapped a hand on his forehead.

"My, my," Lois drawled as a fine eyebrow raised. Her eyes fell on Clark. "You must have quite the influence over Clark, Diana. He was never like this."

"Miss Lane," Diana said firmly. "No one influences me on how I act towards others but if you are rude to me, I will be rude to you."

Lois gaped at her speechless.

"Clark," Clark interrupted. This was getting out of hand. "Your meeting with Perry White. Remember that thing we have to do?"

"Yes, I should go. We have important matters to focus on once we leave here."

"Go on," Clark encouraged Diana to leave. "I can handle myself with your friends."

Diana turned to leave but spun back to Clark and before she or Clark realized what Diana was doing, kissed Clark fully on the lips. Clark stood shock, eyes wide and body frozen. Should he kiss back? Should he just stand there? Should he panic he was kissing himself? When Diana pulled away, Diana caressed his cheek.

"I shan't be long," Diana said and gesturing to the company watching added, "Don't be a pushover to them."

"Shan't?" Lois repeated as she watch Clark's body walk away from them. "When did Smallville speak like that?"

Jimmy giggled loving the change in his friend. "This is what happens when you get regular action. Way to go, Clark." Jimmy murmured. He looked at Clark's face and said to Lois, "Look at Diana blushing, Lois. I didn't know Clark had that type of swag. It's always the quiet ones."

"I am not blushing!" Clark defended himself but knew he was lying. His cheeks were warm, his breasts were tingling and he knew moisture formed between his legs.

Jimmy held his arm out to Clark. "Diana, while Clark is meeting with Perry White. Perhaps I can show you around."

"Uh, sure." Reluctantly, Clark link his arms around Jimmy's.

" _We'll_ show you around." Lois grabbed Clark's other arm.

"Sure, Lois," Jimmy whispered to Clark, "Don't worry. Lois' bark is worse than her bite."

Jimmy walked Clark around the offices of the _Daily Planet_ , introducing him as Clark Kent's girlfriend, Diana Prince. All were stunned at the idea meek Clark Kent landed a beautiful woman like Diana Prince. Many questioned how Clark and Diana met, some thought they were being pranked until they finally accepted the truth. Clark expected this reaction but he was also slightly annoyed. It left him questioning why he tease Perry White in coming back when he's happier not working for the _Daily Planet_.

In the breakroom, Clark prepared a cup of coffee listening to Jimmy share how he and Clark were good friends. Jimmy embellished much to Clark's surprised. They were friends. Not _best_ friends but there was no need for Jimmy to exaggerate as he was doing now. Clark contemplate calling Jimmy out on some of his white lies when Steve Lombard entered the room.

"Hello, Beautiful! Where have you been all my life?"

Clark rolled his eyes. Steve Lombard. Not a day went by where he didn't flirt with Lois.

"Really, Steve?" Lois said sarcastically. "Your pickup lines to me gets lamer by the day."

"I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to the sexy lady by Olsen."

Horrified! That's how Clark felt watching Steve Lombard strut towards him. Oh, hell. He pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

"I don't see any other beautiful woman here."

"Excuse me?" Lois protested.

Steve waved Lois off. "Last I check you have a boyfriend, Lane." Turning back to Clark, he said, "You must be new here." He winked and held out his hand for Clark to shake. "Steve Lombard. Lead Sports Reporter for the _Daily Planet._ " When Clark didn't take his extended hand, Steve took Clark's and kissed it. "New here? I've never seen you before."

Clark yanked his hand away and rubbed the kiss off the backside of his pants. "No. I'm here with my boyfriend, Clark Kent." Clark hoped that would get Steve moving along. "He's visiting with Perry White."

Clark stepped away from the counter, meaning to sit with Lois but Steve blocked Clark's moment leaving him stuck at the counter. " _You're_ Kent's woman?" Steve Lombard gaped at Clark before recovering with loud, raucous laughter. "Didn't know he had one. Didn't know he had any game to _get_ one." Steve swept his eyes over Clark, undressing his feminine body with his eyes. "How did Kent get a gorgeous woman like you?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"Can't be a good boyfriend to leave a beauty like yourself alone." Steve puffed out his chest. Clark refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"He knows I can handle myself and I'm not alone," Clark gestured to Lois and Jimmy in the room.

Steve settled his arm around Clark's slim waist. "Diana, Clark isn't the man for you. He runs at the first sign of trouble. Every time there's an attack on Metropolis, Clark is the first one to disappear. A beautiful woman like _you_ should be on the arms of a handsome guy like _me_ who can protect you."

"Protect?" Lois scoffed. "Last time there was an attack, you hid in a utility closet."

Clark broke from Steve's grasp. "Clark knows I can handle myself and he will never abandon me."

Steve put his arm around Clark again. "Babe, I know Kent. He's not your type. You're better off with a strong, handsome guy like me who knows how to handle a sexy lady like you in the bedroom." He leaned over and whispered. "My cock is ten inches and too thick to wrap your pretty hand around. Drop the wimp and I'll show you a good time." Steve's hand slipped down to give Clark's butt a firm squeeze. "What a tight ass. Wouldn't mind riding it later."

Clark grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed until he heard bones pop. He grabbed Steve's arm and tossed him over a table, breaking the cheap furniture on Steve's back.

Jimmy's mouth dropped while Lois grinned. She didn't like Clark's new attitude but she liked his girlfriend.

* * *

Diana found Perry White to be gruff but kind in an Ed Asner kind of way. She let Perry White ramble on about the weather, Metropolis in general with Diana adding a few words along the way. Once small talk got out of the way, Perry moved on to the business at hand.

Perry had Clark and Cat Grant's blog on his computer. As he scrolled through the website, he commented. "You're a former employee but I like to keep up on what you're doing. Your blog with Cat Grant continues to do well."

"Yes. It was rocky at first, but Cat Grant and I couldn't be prouder of our work. Cat's entertainment stories are very good. She's gotten a lot of exclusive interviews from local and national celebrities."

"Cat Grant's stories aren't the reason for your blog success. It was your interview with Wonder Woman that got the world noticing. No one has been able to land an interview with Wonder Woman since her arrival five years ago. It's a feat no one has accomplished since."

Diana knew that. After all it was her idea. She and Clark started dating when Clark mentioned his quitting the _Daily Planet_. His blogs were only getting hits from people who read the _Daily Planet_ and followed Clark and Cat to their blog. Clark wasn't concerned since he knew the blog would pick up as soon as a big Superman story hit the news. He was concerned about Cat Grant who quit her job and was financially putting everything in the blog because she believed in him and his big speech when he quit.

Diana suggested Clark interview her. Clark resisted but eventually relented. Overnight the blog was a success. Many news organizations linked up to Clark and Cat's blog. Cat even secured a regular spot on a national entertainment show roundtable thanks to the website.

Diana only said, "I was at the right place at the right time."

"Yes, you seem to do that a lot, Kent, especially when you worked for _me_." Perry leaned back in his chair and lit up his cigar. "Besides Lois, you secured a lot of stories on Superman and the Justice League. It's why this paper needs you and why I won't stop trying to get you back."

"Mr. White…."

"I know Morgan Edge was the reason you left but ever since Lois' exposed him and the board of directors ousted him, there's no reason why you can't come back."

Diana knew what to say. She saw the lifted burden from Clark on not having a double identity. "I would, Mr. White, but writing this blog has given me a lot of freedom. I make my own hours. I'm not under pressure for any deadlines. I don't have to attend staff meetings." Perry frowned. "No offense, Sir."

"Kent, I've never been a man who couldn't negotiate. I can match what you're making on that blog. You can work from home. We can have meetings online." He put down his cigar. "I know your blogs give you freedom but don't you miss the social aspect of working here? Don't you miss Lois and Jimmy? Honestly, it was a surprise to see Cat Grant working with you on this blog. You two seem to be on opposite ends of the spectrum."

"Yes, sir, but I think that's why Cat Grant and I work so well." Diana didn't improvised that one. She met Cat Grant at a party. Too much into the celebrity life for her but behind that was a woman who respected Clark and was passionate about the work they did on their blog. It was ironic Cat wasn't invested in Clark's life. She didn't question how he disappeared at times or why they couldn't meet up to discuss their blog whenever she wanted. Maybe it was due to Clark coming through on his end with a big story she accepted his quirks. Either way, it was a relief to Clark Cat wasn't inquisitive into him and that made Diana happy. "As for Lois and Jimmy, they are my work friends. Not my personal friends."

The blunt answer surprised Perry. He thought Clark considered Lois and Jimmy more than work friends. Of course when there were functions not work related, Clark wasn't around. "I thought you were friends with Lois and Jimmy outside of work. There were times it seem they were your only friends."

"They were my friends at the _Daily Planet_ but that doesn't mean I don't have friends outside this place. I do. It's not your business who they are."

Perry took Clark's sharp tone in stride. He liked it. The young man had spunk. He had potential to be a great reporter. "Sorry. You were so secretive one could never tell. Keeping work and private life separate. I like that. I respect that. You have your head on straight more than others. It's why I keep asking you to come back. It's why I always will because the _Daily Planet_ needs you."

A loud explosion outside halted the conversation. Perry rose from his seat and went to his window. "What in Sam Hill was that?" From his view, Perry could see smoke billowing from a building miles away. "That's a story right there, Kent. If you were home, you wouldn't have known about this until some other news organization covered it." He turned to see Clark's seat empty. "Hmm. He usually makes an excuse before leaving."

AN: It's so hard not to _go_ there. You know what I mean. :p


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch

Part Three

After Steve Lombard hobbled out of the room, Clark, Jimmy and Lois sat at an unbroken table in the breakroom. While Clark drunk his coffee, he noticed Lois staring at him. He knew Lois enough to know what she was doing. Lois was studying him or rather Diana's body head to toe, thinking of rapid fire questions to ask.

From the corner of his eye, Lois smiled. She was ready for her assault. Clark braced himself. "So, Diana, what do you do?"

"I'm a translator. I freelance at the United Nations and local law services like Metropolis PD."

"Ah." Lois's eyes swept over Diana's clothes and purse. "Didn't realize being a translator pays so well."

"I think anyone who's really good at their job can make it lucrative. You certainly have for yourself. You're known in Metropolis and around the world."

Lois grinned. That _was_ true. "True. I meet some very important people in my field. Superheroes," she bragged.

Clark knew that very well. He decided to play this angle and feed into Lois' ego and off interrogating Diana Prince. "Clark has told me you've written a lot of stories on the Justice League, especially Superman."

"Oh, yeah. Superman and I go _way_ back. I wrote the first big story about him. I'm practically his PR person." She clicked her tongue and crossed two fingers. "We're close."

"Not close enough to bed him." Jimmy ducked missing a swipe from Lois.

"Oh?" Clark feigned innocence. "You and Superman were close like that?" There were definite flirtations between them but seeing how focused Lois was on Superman while ignoring Clark Kent, Clark cooled his feelings toward Lois. He tried to impress her being Clark. He even asked her out but Lois turned him down. She was kind about it citing it wouldn't be smart with them working together.

"We flirted," Lois admitted cockily, "but we decided it wouldn't work. My life would be in too much danger."

Funny. That's not how Clark remembered it. Not long after Clark was rejected by Lois, Lois confronted him as Superman of her feelings. It was disheartening to see Lois look at him as Superman in a way she never looked at him as Clark. He turned her down, citing the danger she will be in if anyone knew. Lois pleaded with him she's willing to risk it but as much Clark wanted to give him and Lois a try, her safety was top concern and why he wanted to pursue her as Clark and not Superman.

A loud explosion had them racing from the room. Clark spotted Diana leave Perry's office. He wasn't as fast as Diana in this body but he was swift enough to ditch Lois and Jimmy without notice.

Reunited, they took the stairway to the roof of the building. Clark pushed opened the door of the roof. There, they quickly changed their clothes. For Diana it was simple. She removed the plaid shirt and glasses and placed them in the oversized purse Clark carried. Clark took more time as he removed the pantsuit and blouse, tearing a few buttons in the process. Diana crossed her arms and tapped her heavy work boot impatiently as Clark dressed.

"A dress would've made changing simpler."

Clark ignored Diana's quip as he stuffed the suit in Diana's purse. He placed the purse in a crevasse he created on the roof when he used to work here. "How do I look?" he asked Diana. "Do I have everything right?"

Diana readjusted her tiara on Clark's head and adjusted her lasso on the left hip. "Yes. Let's go."

Together, they flew to the plume of smoke and gunfire coming the Metropolis Gold Exchange. Volcana stood in front of the building creating a fiery shield for herself to melt the flying bullets coming from the police.

Diana concentrated and used Clark's x-ray vision to look inside the building for Volcana's allies. "I only see Solomon Grundy. I'll fight him. You will fight Volcana."

"Why?" Clark protested. "Because I'm in a woman's body?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Clark, how would it look if Superman fought Volcana leaving Wonder Woman to fight Solomon Grundy?"

"But I….Wonder Woman can…. You…. ugh!" Diana was correct except, "You're just saying that because you want to fight Solomon Grundy." In answer to his words, Diana smiled. "Don't go too rough on Grundy."

"He's a criminal, Clark. I'll handle him as I see fit."

Clark almost regretted the beating Solomon Grundy will receive. Almost.

As they descended, they notice Volcana creating a ring of fire around the entrance of the building. "I'll put out the fire!" Diana announced.

"Gently," Clark warned. "Remember how you used my heat vision."

Diana inhaled deeply and blew on the fire. Hard. Diana put out the fire but used more strength than intended. Volcana, the police and civilians were knocked off their feet; cars and trucks flipped over.

Clark landed on top of the steps of the Gold Exchange building. He shook his head at Diana's error. "I said 'gently.'"

It was an embarrassing faux pas that she didn't need Clark to remind her of. "That _was_ gently." Diana's ears picked up rapid, heavy pounding coming her way. She turned to see Solomon Grundy storm out of the building with an arm full of gold bars. Clark turned too late to react. The undead creature whack his bulbous body at Clark knocking him off his feet and hurdling towards a lamppost he broke with his back.

Diana scowled at Clark. His lack of awareness in his own body was frustrating. In hers, it pissed her off. "You're making me look bad!"

Solomon Grundy dropped the gold bars and turned his attention towards Diana. The streets shook with his pounding steps as he neared her. Diana ran towards him giddy to use Clark's body against him. Her punch connected perfectly across Solomon Grundy's face. The zombie was knocked off his feet and into the Gold Exchange building. The force was so strong the building actually shook as his body tore through several floors and walls.

Clark saw Diana fly off to meet Grundy when he came through the back of the building. "You're using too much-"

Waves of fire surrounded Clark. Volcana had recovered and set her sights on him. Clark turned to the sultry pyrokinetic. She raised the wave of her fire so it towered over Clark. Clark inhaled and blew on the fire.

Oh, right. Diana didn't have that ability.

Volcana slowly drew her hands close which enclosed the fire closer to Wonder Woman. This wouldn't hurt Superman but Volcana figured it would hurt Wonder Woman. "Burn!" Volcana clapped her hands together, wrapping Wonder Woman's body in walls of fire. With Wonder Woman burning and Superman occupied with Solomon Grundy, Volcana ran to the dropped gold bars. She couldn't grab them all but the ones she left with would set her up quite nicely for a while.

Volcana stuffed several bars in her pack and slung it over her shoulders. She only ran a few feet before Wonder Woman's body jumped in front of her. Volcana stumbled backwards stunned. Wonder Woman's body was unmarked with burns. Volcana turned to where she left Wonder Woman. The wave of fire was now a puff of smoke.

"That's far enough, Volcana!" Wonder Woman's voice warned her to surrender. "I don't want to hurt you. I know you've been through a lot. Superman has told me about you."

Superman, Volcana wondered. There were rumors about them. Perhaps, if she could distract the Amazon… "Have you used that lasso to tie Superman while whispering illicit details what you will do with his rod of steel?" No reaction from Wonder Woman. "It's just us girls. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it with _him_. He's gorgeous. He's helped me get over some lonely nights in prison."

"You didn't have to be in prison," Clark told her. "You were free on an island. Superman brought you things in exchange you didn't harm anyone."

How much did Wonder Woman know? Volcana wondered. "You come from an island and you left," Volcana bit back. "On your island there are women like you. On my island there was no one.

"You were lonely," Clark's voice was gentle. "But Superman visited you."

Visit. Volcana snorted. She remembered those visits. "Visit to drop off food."

"He talked to you."

Instead of distracting Wonder Woman, Volcana found herself unfocused. "What would you know about our talks?"

Clark stepped cautiously to Volcana. "He understood being on the island was lonely. That's why he checked up on you. He brought you books, magazines, even a satellite radio and TV. You enjoyed the talks. Sometimes you would show him new techniques you learned with your pyrokinesis."

"He told you about _us_?" Volcana thought those talks were intimate, even sacred between them. "You _are_ seeing Superman. That's the only reason you know this information." She smirked. She knew a way to get under the Amazon's skin. "Did he tell you how _hot_ we made the island?"

"It was only one time and it was a mistake." Clark knew he shouldn't have visited Volcana that one time. It was the holidays. He was alone. He knew Volcana was alone. Last time he dropped off supplies, she invited him to spend Christmas with her. Clark told her no; he had plans but that afternoon he found himself flying to the island with a wrapped gift for her. "One Christmas he visited you. You were both alone. You admit desire for Superman that was more than your usual flirting. In a moment of weakness, he gave in. He apologized feeling he took advantage of you in your lonely state. You were gone the next time he dropped off supplies."

Wonder Woman's impassive response infuriated Volcana. It also took her back to how Superman reacted to her after they slept together. He acted the same way and it made her feel like a fool. "He was a coward! He led me on the entire time! Found me that private island; brought me supplies; made me reliant on him. He made me think he cared about me when he only used me to get in bed!"

"I'm sorry," Clark was genuinely remorseful. "He didn't lead you on. He genuinely wanted to help you but knew it would be a mistake if you two pursued a serious relationship."

"Mistake?" Volcana growled. "Didn't he find me attractive?"

He found her _very_ attractive. "He did but knew a relationship would've complicated matters."

"It doesn't complicate things for you two." Volcana looked Diana's body over. Jealously rose in Volcana towards the tall, voluptuous woman. "He refused me! No one refuses me!"

Volcana dropped her pack. Her body illuminated with fire. Clark felt the streets beneath him heat up. If Volcana released her full power… Clark quickly unfurled the lasso and tossed it over Volcana, suppressing the inferno of rage Volcana almost released.

While Volcana spit venom and unleashed every foul word she knew, the ground shook violently. Volcana fell on her rear while Clark stumbled forward before catching his footing. He turned to see a giant hole in the street. Clark shook his head. Diana was showing off.

* * *

Diana arrived at the back of the building just as Solomon Grundy plowed through the last wall. Diana felt Clark always gave his opponents a chance in their fights. Diana was trained to show no mercy. One uppercut sent Solomon Grundy higher in the sky. Diana flew higher to throw a series of heavy punches at him but the zombie was ready for her. Grundy grabbed a fist from Diana and slapped her face with his bulbous arm. Diana plummet but flipped catching herself midair.

Only to have Grundy's feet slam into her chest. They plummet towards the ground.

"Grundy squat Superman!"

Not wanting to be flattened on the streets below by Solomon Grundy, Diana grabbed his ankles and slowed their momentum by spinning in circle after circle in an attempt to dizzy the zombie.

"Stop spinning me!" Grundy growled.

Diana released Solomon Grundy allowing him to drop before she plowed into him head first. His body crashed into the concrete shaking the area and creating a hole in the street.

So many poundings left Solomon Grundy's head spinning and throbbing. He saw three Supermen staring at him. "Hey…" he slurred, "how come there three of youse?" He threw a punch at one and it dissolved before him. "Are youse one of those triplets?"

Solomon Grundy grunted as he saw Superman knocked the wind out of his breadbasket. He had been in fights with Superman before but the Man of Steel never punched him _this_ hard. He couldn't defend himself as Superman delivered two bone cracking punches that left him unconscious.

Clark winced as Solomon Grundy created another hole as his body plowed from under the street. He soared the air momentary before gravity pulled him down with a heavy thud. Clark stood by the edge of the second hole created. He waited as Diana jumped out.

Diana noticed the zombie lying still. "How's Solomon Grundy?"

"Out cold."

"Volcana?"

Clark gestured behind him to the police van. "The police have her."

A swarm of police surrounded Solomon Grundy to prepare to return him to the metahuman prison. Diana felt proud of herself and the fight she had with Solomon Grundy. The strength she felt pulsing in her was exciting. She knew Clark was strong but what she felt was unimaginable. "That was exhilarating."

"Nice to see you having so much fun." Clark's arms crossed. He was not happy how Diana beat up Solomon Grundy.

Diana noticed Clark's annoyance. "You don't appreciate how I handled Solomon Grundy?"

"I know why you went all out." He spread his arms gesturing to the damage Diana's fight with Solomon Grundy created. "But you damaged the Gold Exchange Building and there are two big holes in the streets."

Diana looked at the excessive damage. There will be people taking a detour home and the workers at the Metropolis Gold Exchange may not come to work the rest of the week. "I admit I got carried away but I had to take him down as fast as I could. I'll help repair the damage like you after a fight."

"I'll do it when I get my body back."

Diana shrugged. If that's how Clark wanted it, fine. "How did it go with Volcana?"

"I didn't beat her senseless like you did Solomon Grundy but it wasn't hard subduing her."

Diana grinned. She knew why, too. "You never told me about her."

"I never…." He paused. Oh, no. "You heard."

"I do have your ears now." She was amused. "How many female villains did _you_ try to rehabilitate?"

"She was the only one, Diana. She was a kid when she was taken to a school where her parents thought she would get the treatment she needed but those people abused and used her for their ways. I was young, too. I've been Superman for a year-" he saw his smirk staring back at him. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Just a bit. You have more in common with Bruce than I thought." Diana touched her ear receiving a call. Speak of the Devil. "It's Batman chiming in. He wants us at the Watchtower."

"Batman?" Clark frowned. "You don't think he saw the fight, do you?"

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that?!"

Diana and Clark sat as Bruce paced the room, griping over how they fought in Metropolis. Bruce had slept at the Watchtower after spending most of the night in the Science Lab. He was leaving to return to Gotham when he saw Cyborg monitoring the fight in Metropolis. He didn't like what he saw and demanded Superman and Wonder Woman return to the Watchtower to explain themselves. Bruce noted how Clark's arms were folded. He wore a glare on his face that said he didn't want to be here. Diana smiled at him. She appeared amused at his outrage. Odd. Whenever Bruce ranted, Diana looked annoyed and Clark was amused at his lecture.

"Well?" Bruce demanded after a moment of silence from Clark and Diana. "What was that?"

It was Diana who spoke. "Two superheroes defeating two supervillains."

Bruce frowned. Diana didn't give quipping responses. That was Clark. "I mean, Diana, why did you two fight like that? Clark was overaggressive with Grundy and you were too passive with Volcana. Volcana was this close to exploding in a ball of fire that would've consumed the police and civilians nearby."

"We _are_ dating. Maybe we're rubbing off on each other."

Bruce's frown deepened. Diana with the jokes again? Something was wrong here. Diana was relaxed while Clark was tense. Studying his Kryptonian friend, Bruce noticed Clark wore his T-shirt and jeans ensemble and not his regular armor. He didn't give it much thought until now. "Nothing to say, Clark?"

Bruce eyed his friend as he coolly responded. "Why say anything when Diana's response is sufficient enough?"

"Really?" he drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why aren't you wearing your armor uniform? You haven't worn the T-shirt and jeans ensemble in years."

"Must I consult you if I want to switch up uniforms?" Clark's voice laced with annoyance. "It had no effect on the battle which you needlessly felt the need to lecture Diana and I about. We're adults, not rookies on our first mission."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the two. Something wasn't right. It was on the tip of his tongue. "When's the last time you two had sex?"

Bruce saw Diana's mouth fall open where Clark snapped. "How is any of that your business?!"

"It's not but when your non horizontal mambo interferes with how you conduct yourselves on the battlefield, it _is_ my business." Bruce pointed at Clark, "The world doesn't need a sexually repressed Superman taking out his frustrations on supervillains." He looked at Diana. "You don't seem sexually repressed but you're an Amazon. You're trained to control emotions."

Bruce stepped back as Clark rose from his seat. "Sexually repressed? You think I was overaggressive out there because I'm sexually repressed?!"

Bruce had known Clark for over five years. As powerful as his friend is, Bruce never feared Clark, never thought he would raise a hand to harm him until now. Clark looked ready to flip over the table that separated them and unleash his heat vision on him. Bruce saw Diana quickly jump to Clark's side. She spoke so low Bruce couldn't hear but whatever she said, calmed Clark down.

"What's going on here?"

Bruce saw Diana turn her head at him and say, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Bruce."

"The hell I don't!" Bruce argued. "Something is going on and I want to know!" Clark and Diana ignored him. "Wait," Bruce called out watching them walking away from him. "Where are you going? What's wrong with Clark? Whatever it is, I should know. It's Justice League business."

Diana stopped at the door and only told Bruce, "We'll handle this." Before Bruce could speak, Diana told him, "It's not a Justice League issue."

It wasn't only Clark Bruce realized. Something was wrong with Diana, too.

* * *

"Diana, please, you don't have to come with me," Clark warned Diana as she flew alongside him to Themyscira.

"You need me with you." Diana knew her mother was already displeased she postponed their lunch to dinner. Clark put up a brave front but Diana knew Clark would need her and risking the wrath of her mother in Clark's body, staying away wasn't an option.

"I can deal with your mother," Clark repeated. "You told me all I need to know and what to expect."

"I know you don't like coming to Themyscira because of the hostility you receive from my mother and sisters but you don't have to worry. Everyone will think you're me."

"Right. That means everyone will think _you're_ me!"

Diana knew what to expect being in Clark's body. It didn't bother her. "They will say unkind things to me. I can handle it. Besides, not all my sisters dislike you. Alexa's friendly with you."

Alexa. She was the reason why Clark didn't want Diana coming to Themyscira! Clark was confident Diana could handle the rudeness of her mother and sisters in his body but if Diana found out why Alexa was friendly to him…..

"I know you can handle it, Diana. I can handle your mother and sisters. Go back to my apartment and wait for me."

"I'm coming with you. End of discussion." Diana appreciated Clark wanting to protect her from her family's wrath but wondered if something else bothered Clark. He was very agitated. Was it his outfit? No. That was resolved. Clark argued with Diana over wearing the tunic and only relented when Diana agreed he could wear pants. Diana knew her mother would comment on the outfit. Diana only wore tunic with pants when sparing. Never for socializing.

Diana stood to the side watching her Amazon Sisters greet Clark. The warmth in their eyes as they saw Clark thinking it was her touched her. Hopefully, one day, they will welcome Clark when he's in his body. She looked away for a moment to see a few cold stares her way by those same Amazons who welcomed Clark so warmly. Clark had been to Themyscira less than a handful of times. He told her he didn't want to make her family uncomfortable with his presence even though Diana told him the more he comes with her to Themyscira the quicker her Amazon Sisters and mother will thaw towards Clark.

The pair met Queen Hippolyta waited for them in the dining hall. Once more, Diana stood to the side watching Clark embrace her mother.

"Daughter," Hippolyta warmly embraced Clark. "I accept you wanted to change our meeting from lunch to dinner." Hippolyta looked at Diana displeased. "But I expected you alone. Not with your consort."

"I know, Mother," Clark rolled off his rehearsed line. "But I wanted Kal to be here." In her mother's presence, Diana always used his Kryptonian name since Hippolyta didn't know Clark's other identity. Diana was certain her mother would send Amazon spies to study Clark in his Clark Kent persona.

"I see. So, he thought to accompany you home and get a free meal." Hippolyta's eyes swept over Diana's body. She frowned at her daughter's choice of attire. "Did he dictate you cover up for dinner with your mother?"

Clark had a feeling Hippolyta wouldn't like what he wore. "Of course not. I wanted to be different."

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe her daughter. "Did you suggest my daughter cover up, Kal-El?"

Diana stifled a laugh before recovering smoothly, "Of course not, Your Highness. Diana is an adult and can make her own decisions on how she dresses." Meeting Clark's eyes, she slyly said, "Diana dressed herself."

Hippolyta notice the exchange. Her daughter looked uncomfortable at her suitor's words. "I see. Still, even if my daughter invited you, you didn't have to accept the invitation knowing you are not welcome here, Kal-El."

Diana stepped to her mother, expecting this hostile behavior. While Clark worried they will be caught, Diana found it hilarious. "Diana invited me and I declined the offer because I knew my presence was not welcomed, but when Diana told me she wanted to have dinner with the two people she cares for most in the world, I could not say no."

Clark winced. Even with his voice, Diana spoke with too much regality.

Hippolyta didn't notice but she did stare at Diana longer than Clark liked. "We shall have dinner now. Perhaps it _will_ be productive."

* * *

Hippolyta sat at the head of the table with her daughter to her right and her consort to her left. She didn't know why but she felt something was off with her daughter. She spoke when addressed, shared her life in London and asked about life on Themyscira but something was wrong. Kal-El was strange to the queen, too. He did most of the talking, sharing things in his life as Superman, Diana's work as Wonder Woman and showing interest in Themyscira. Kal-El was usually quiet and remained in the background while her daughter dominated the conversations. With the role reversal these two were exhibiting, Hippolyta felt she was being distracted from something.

"I will speak with Diana alone," Hippolyta announced as servants removed the dessert plates.

"Why?" Hippolyta heard Kal-El say which surprised the Queen of the Amazons. " _Why_?" Hippolyta repeated. "Do I need to seek your permission to speak to my daughter alone, Kal-El?"

For the first time this evening, Kal-El appeared flustered in Hippolyta's eyes. "Of course not." Hippolyta noticed Kal-El looking at Diana for a brief moment before turning her attention back on her. What was that about?

"Diana, I will speak to you alone." She said this to her daughter as she stood while her eyes were on Kal-El. Much to her surprise, Kal-El said, "Very well," and rose from his seat. "Why are you getting up? I'm talking to my daughter."

Once more, Kal-El froze. "O—of course." He sounded nervous to Hippolyta. "I'm getting up because it's customary for a man to rise when a lady rises from her seat. I was also going to leave this room so you and Diana can talk alone."

He sounded as if he suddenly made that up. "And where will you go while my daughter and I speak alone in here?"

"The beach," Kal-El quickly answered. "I always wait for Diana there when she speaks to you alone."

"Very well," Hippolyta waved a hand singling he leave. Hippolyta noticed Kal-El sending her daughter a worried look before leaving the room. What were these two up to?

Once Kal-El left, Hippolyta gestured for the Amazons at the door to leave, giving her and her daughter complete privacy. Sitting, Hippolyta noticed Diana smiling at her but Hippolyta could see it in her daughter's eyes. Diana was nervous.

"Diana, why did you bring Kal-El here? You know his company is not welcomed."

Her daughter was quiet for several moments before answering, "I _wanted_ him to be here. I want you and Kal to get along."

"Is that all?" At her daughter's questioning gaze, Hippolyta elaborated, "You would normally defend your relationship with Kal-El with more fire or take a jab at the relationship I had with the one who help sire you."

"It's pointless to argue, Mother. We're at a standstill on our feelings. I don't come home often enough and I rather spend our time together enjoying ourselves and not arguing." Clark placed his hand over Hippolyta's. "Being in Patriarch's World, I've learned how precious our moments are. Not everyone has their parents in their lives. I've met some who said their last moments with their parents were in anger. I don't want that for us."

Hippolyta squeezed her daughter's hand. She didn't want that either but it was so hard for Hippolyta to not argue with Diana on her relationship with Kal-El. "I know my thoughts on Kal-El upsets you but I speak from experience. Men with power such as Kal-El cannot be trusted. I made that mistake twice with Heracles and Zeus. I don't want you to feel the pain and shame I went through."

Because of Hippolyta's past, Clark knew he will never be accepted in Hippolyta's eyes. That was fine with him. He hated how it made Diana feel. "I understand your concern, Mother, but Kal won't hurt me. He loves me. He would lay down his life for me."

Hippolyta pulled her hand away. "Heracles and Zeus words were honeyed, too." Diana will learn the hard way. "Has he has been treating you well?"

"Always."

"You've been courting for a year. I know in Patriarch's World after a year of courtship some humans look for permanent commitment. Has he mentioned this to you?"

"Commitment?" Clark reached for his wine. He needed to drink something ten times as strong to deal with the upcoming conversation. "As in marriage?"

Diana appeared surprised about her words. Surely, Diana was aware this is a logical conclusion in courtship. Even she in her foolish youth wondered this when she was with Heracles. "I take it Kal-El hasn't brought it up."

"No."

That was very strange. Hippolyta thought he would mention it. It had to be on his mind. "And if he does?"

"I don't think he will. Kal doesn't want to make you or my sisters uncomfortable with the idea of marriage because he knows you will look at the archaic meaning of marriage and think Kal will own me."

"But he will," Hippolyta gently argued. "Marriage is ownership of a man over a woman. A woman gives up her last name to a man. Property is always under the man's name in a marriage. Man dictate the decisions as he is given the title Head of the Household."

Clark laughed. "Times have changed. Marriage is more of an equal partnership than ownership. Kal would never care whose name is on the property we share, make decisions concerning us or think of himself as Head of the Household. He knows I'll skin him alive."

"And yet," Hippolyta noticed what her daughter omitted, "you want his name."

"Why do you think-"

"You mentioned Kal-El would never own you, he doesn't care whose name is under the property you will share and he would never make decisions without you or think of himself as Head of the Household. You never said you wouldn't take his last name."

It was true if he and Diana marry or committed in some way, he wanted her to have his last name but not for the reasons Hippolyta thought. "I only have one name," Clark quipped. "I made up Prince and as for marriage, Kal hasn't brought it up so the point is moot."

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes. There has been a change in her daughter since her courtship with Kal-El. She was defensive of their relationship but hopeful her family will open to him. However, something was drastically different tonight. The way Diana spoke seemed rehearsed. Diana took seconds too long to respond. The way her daughter looked at Kal-El was unnerving, too. It was as if Diana was taking Kal-El's lead on things. Hippolyta had an idea what was going on. Diana's behavior was her fault because she didn't prepare Diana when she pursued a relationship with Kal-El. All hope wasn't lost Hippolyta told herself. It was time to have a conversation mother and daughter should've had months ago.

"Tell me, Diana. Does Kal-El make you submit?"

Clark's eyebrows shot up. "Submit?" Didn't they have this talk? "I don't submit to Kal for anything."

"Not even in the bedroom?"

Oh, no. Hippolyta couldn't be wanting to have this conversation!

"I know you and Kal-El are intimate. I won't scold you on him sticking a piece of himself in you where he shouldn't. Nothing is wrong with sex as long as it's consensual." She raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "It _is_ consensual, isn't it?"

"Yes." Ooh, he said that too fast.

"Good." Hippolyta sipped her wine. If it wasn't, she would castrate Kal-El right now. "It was consensual with Heracles before he turned on me. I thought I would never again after him but Zeus came to me. I resisted him and his gorgeous nude form. He told me he wanted me and I refused. I fought him and instead of slinking away in defeat, he smiled and vowed to return." Hippolyta lowered her glass. Her eyes told Clark the queen was in another world. "Zeus was the most physically perfect man I laid eyes on. I knew He belonged to Hera. I knew He was a philanderer. I had to resist Him but it's not easy fighting a God like Him nude; fighting a God who can appear before you anytime. I was in a field in silent meditation. My eyes opened and I saw His giant phallus staring at me. I relaxed in a hot spring after a brutal training session with my best warriors and He rises in the waters before me, dripping, His muscles glistening and aroused telling me in explicit detail how He will love to touch me; how He will make me feel. He left me with torturous dreams of intimacy and my body throbbing for something I swore off for centuries. And when I finally gave in to Him," Hippolyta exhaled, "I saw for myself the might of Zeus, why He never had a conquest who said no, how Hera could tolerate Him and forgive His constant cheating."

This was too much for Clark. He expected Hippolyta to scold Diana's relationship with him. He never expected to hear the illicit details of Diana's parents fling. He closed his eyes and nearly screamed. He got a mental image of Zeus and Hippolyta in the hot spring! Clark knew Diana and Hippolyta had a close relationship but were they this close? Diana never implied they were. "Mother, I don't mean to be rude but is there a point to this?"

Hippolyta expected her daughter to be uncomfortable. She never thought they would speak of this either but Diana needed to be saved from making the same mistakes she did. If it meant revealing something so personal and intimate, so be it. "When you've been with the son and father like I have, you realize you have a type and wonder if your daughter inherited it, too."

"A type?"

The smile Hippolyta sent him made Clark nervous. What will the queen say to him? "How good is Kal-El in bed, Diana?"

Clark's eyes widen to saucers. No! No! No! He could not have this conversation with Diana's mother! "Mother….I….."

"Diana," Hippolyta took amusement at her daughter's horrified face. She never seen her so uncomfortable. "Before your relationship with Kal-El, we talked about everything. We should be comfortable talking about this."

Maybe Diana and her mother could be comfortable talking about this but not him and Hippolyta! "We didn't talk about everything. You kept the truth of my origins from me."

"Diana, that was for your own good. You didn't need to know about Zeus being your father until the time was right but other than your origins, I've been very open to you. Intimacy was something we never talked about in detail. I see now we should've discussed this when you started your relationship with Kal-El. I will make up for this now."

"I understand, Mother," Clark understood Hippolyta's reason but this was something for Diana to hear. Not him! "Let's discuss this the next time I visit. There's no need to-"

"I'm Queen of the Amazons," Hippolyta ignored her daughter. She was determined to have this conversation. Diana may not want to hear it but once she thought it over, she will understand they needed to have this talk. "I rule over thousands. I never submitted to anyone but Zeus had me begging for him. I begged for my release. I begged for his release. We were in nearly every position imaginable. He was addictive. My mind told me to resist but my body was weak." Hippolyta closed her eyes briefly recalling her trysts with Zeus. It was wrong but damn he made her feel so good. Even now there was a part of her still weak for him. Her daughter stared at her with the widest eyes and her face…. Hippolyta couldn't recall Diana's face ever being that red. "I know this is uncomfortable to hear, Diana, but there's a point to this."

"Could you get to it?"

The irritation was clear in her daughter's voice. Amazons were raised to not be uncomfortable with nudity or intimacy. She knew Diana would be a little comfortable hearing the intimacy of her parents but this was ridiculous. It had to be Kal-El's influence. "Kal-El has a magnificent figure. Almost as inevitable as Zeus. Kal-El's probably ten inches. It's suitable; not as big as Zeus but I'm sure he knows how to work it to please you."

Clark stared speechless. Hippolyta talked about his about his size and bed performance as if critiquing a meal. And ten inches? He didn't know whether to laugh or feel insulted.

"If he's half as magnificent as Zeus is in bed," Hippolyta continued, "I know he weakens you. I worry what intimacy with Kal-El is doing to you, Diana. With Zeus, I didn't think straight. He made suggestions to me in regards to my kingdom, to myself and I listened. It wasn't until after your birth I realized I submitted myself to Zeus physically and mentally. I don't want that with you but I fear it's happening with the change of clothes and how you have been behaving tonight."

If it wasn't embarrassing, Clark would laugh out loud. This was almost as bad as Bruce accusing Diana being sexually repressed. No matter what happens Hippolyta could never know about the switch. She'll be mortified revealing such intimate details with him but she'll also kill him to make sure this talk remains a secret!

 _Let her think this, Clark. If you say she's wrong, Hippolyta will think Diana's in denial and will share more details about her and Zeus. After I get my body back I'm requesting a mind wipe from Zatanna._

"I thank you for your concern, Mother. I will learn from your mistakes."

Hippolyta nodded. Her daughter listened. She will take her advice to heart. She will not make the same mistake as she. Funny, Hippolyta thought if she had this conversation with Diana months ago, she might not have been so receptive to her advice. Maybe this also has to do with Kal-El's influence. "Enjoy the sex, Diana, but never mentally submit yourself to him. Learn from the mistakes of your mother and be someone I could not."

* * *

Diana paced the beach worried about Clark and her mother. She handled Perry White perfectly but she slipped with her mother. From the looks she and Clark gave each other during dinner to standing when she thought her mother was addressing her and not Clark, her mother has to be suspicious! Without her there, her mother will crack Clark and if she learn they deliberately deceived her instead of telling the truth…. Diana sighed. It will put a further strain on her relationship with her mother and Clark.

"Hello again, Kal-El."

Diana turned to see her sister Alexa approaching her. She was among the few sisters who didn't mind Clark's company. It was nice to see a welcoming face. "Hello, Alexa. How are you?"

"I'm well, Kal-El. I hadn't expect to see you back."

"Diana invited me."

Alexa smiled wryly at Diana. "That's the only reason you came?"

"What other reason would there be?"

Alexa's laughed left Diana uncomfortable. Last time she laughed like this, she was drunk and made a complete fool out of herself. "You have considered my offer, Kal-El."

"Offer?" Diana repeated. She noticed Alexa removing her belt. "What are you doing?"

"You're a man," Alexa opened her tunic revealing her breasts to Diana. "You know what I want and I know what you want."

Diana stepped back as Alexa's tunic fell to her feet. Alexa was coming onto her. No. She was coming onto Clark! Were Alexa and Clark….? No. Clark wasn't having an affair with Alexa. She knew he would never do that. "You want me even though you know I'm with Diana."

"You are a man." Alexa She sauntered to Diana. "You _want_ to have many conquests."

"No, I don't."

Alexa laughed. "Don't lie. I know you want me. You're more comfortable with me than last time."

"What do you mean?"

"When I revealed myself to you, you were scared, like a boy untouched with his first woman. You turned your back on me. You begged me to put my clothes back on. You kept saying I will hurt Diana. Now you're watching me." Alexa threw her arms around Diana and pressed her body against Diana. "You are allowing my body to touch yours. You want me."

Diana put her hands on Alexa's shoulders and pushed her away. "No, I don't." Alexa's pursuit led Diana to the true reason why Clark turned down Diana's offer to come here; why he didn't want her to come home in his body.

Insulted but not willing to quit, Alexa continued her pursuit. "Maybe my body doesn't equal Diana's but it is very adequate and I have more experience than my sister. I can give you pleasure Diana only dreams she can give you."

"How can you hurt Diana this way?"

"Hurting her?" Alexa giggled. "I'm helping her and you. What I will teach you about women, you can show Diana." Her hands touched the clothed masculine muscles on Diana's chest. "While you wish to remain loyal to Diana, I know you wish to have fun with Diana's sisters. I'm offering myself." Her hands slid down Diana's rock stomach. "She doesn't have to know unless you want it or you want her to join us." She winked at Diana. "I know the fantasies you men have about women. I can make it a reality for you."

Diana grabbed Alexa's hand before it slipped into her pants. Diana shook with anger. How could her sister betray her this way? She read about women doing this in Patriarch's World but Diana never thought she will witness her _own_ sister doing this. Amazons were more loyal and enlightened than the women in Patriarch's World. They weren't like this.

"Ow!" Alexa cried out as she tried to pull herself free from Diana. "Release me, you brute!"

Diana released her. "It will take me time to forgive you for this betrayal. Leave and I will not bring up your behavior to our Queen."

" _Our_ Queen." Who did this man think he is? "You may be courting _my_ Princess but don't you dare lay claim to Queen Hippolyta. She sees you as I do and she would have no qualms with what I'm doing."

"Queen Hippolyta would be furious with you."

"Queen Hippolyta would be proud to see how far I will go to protect my princess."

This was insane Diana told herself. Her sister was insane. "Protect?"

"Yes. Protect!" Alexa fired back! "You men have gotten smarter and more deceptive over the centuries. I know you are biding your time where you will hurt and shame Diana as Heracles and Zeus did to our Queen but I won't allow it to happen."

Diana closed her eyes. Will the horrors of the past always haunt them? Diana wondered. "You're trying to protect Diana from something I will never do to her."

" _Will_." Alexa vowed. She picked her tunic and redressed. "You refuse me now. Hippolyta refused Zeus initially. You will eventually give in to the physical demands of your body; to the arrogance all males desire to bed as many women as he please."

"I warn you. Stop this now and I will not tell the Diana or the Queen."

Alexa laughed. "You could've told Diana the first time it happened but you didn't because you knew Diana wouldn't believe you or is it you don't want to create friction between Diana, her mother and sisters? Imagine what would happen if Diana's suitor accused her sister of coming on to him? Given our history, do you think anyone will believe you?" Alexa shook her head. She had the alien trapped. "No, you won't say anything, especially if I accuse you of pursuing me."

Diana balled her fists. How dare her sister do this? All this time she threatened Clark; forced him into silence lest war would break out between her family and her. Diana's temper rose. She didn't need Clark nearby to warn her. She knew her eyes were turning red. "Kal wouldn't say anything of the atrocities you've committed. He would allow you to harass him, keep this secret to avoid any more tension between me, our Amazon Sisters and Queen but _I_ will not keep silent."

Alexa stepped back startled. She expected Kal-El to submit to her. She never expected this anger. She knew he had it in him. He's a man after all but seeing the Kryptonian's red eyes stare back at her, his face tight with tension, Alexa worried for her life. "Why are you talking like that, Kal-El?"

Diana stepped forward as Alexa continued to step back. "Because I am not, Kal. I am Diana!"

Alexa stared at Diana. Moments passed as the Amazon looked at the masculine body from head to toe, taking in what she was told. It wasn't Kal-El who was speaking to her but her Amazon Sister, Diana. If this was true, it meant she told her sister her plans to seduce her suitor. That would mean her sister is in a man's body.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Alexa cackled while clutching her sides. She never expected the Kryptonian to have a sense of humor! "Oh, you're good, Kryptonian. You're Diana? Aren't you lacking in feminine qualities to be Diana?"

"A spell cast by an enemy switch my body with Kal's but I assure you, I am Diana, _Sister._ "

Alexa didn't believe her but she'll play along for now. "I'm sure you're gonna prove it, _Sister_."

Oh, Diana knew what to say to make Alexa believe her. "Two years ago when celebrating the anniversary of the Amazons arrival on this island, you drunk too much wine and defiled yourself on Apollo's statue. You truly believe He arrived on Themyscira. I took you to Epione's medical offices and applied medicinal herbs and salves to treat bleeding from the two openings you celebrated on Apollo's statue."

Alexa's face turned ashen. It was Diana who found Alexa performing on Apollo's statue. It was Diana who sobered her up, medically treated her and wiped down Apollo's statue. Not even Queen Hippolyta or the patrolling guards knew. "Gods, it's you, Diana."

"Yes, it's me."

Alexa's shock turned to outrage. "This entire evening you had us thinking you are Kal-El and he you. You've made fools of us. I will tell the Queen of this."

"And I will tell the Queen of your transgressions against Kal. How do you think our sisters will feel of you harassing Kal because of something you think he will do?"

Such actions would garner severe punishment from the queen. Alexa will be shamed by the Amazons. Alexa dropped to her knees. "Princess, I did this for you. For all Amazons. You weren't born. You didn't see how charming Heracles was to your mother. You didn't see how smitten the Queen was with Zeus. She tried to hide it but several of us saw it. You wear that same smitten look when you're around the alien, Princess. History is repeating itself once more."

"You're wrong on many levels, Alexa. History isn't repeating itself. You are merely witnessing the future of Themyscira; a future where Amazons will not look at all men with distrust and hate."

Diana turned away leaving a humiliated Alexa on the beach. She waited for Clark at the entranceway leading into the palace. When Clark arrived, their eyes met. With her own sympathetic eyes staring back at her, Diana knew Clark knew.

* * *

Clark and Diana were quiet on the way to Metropolis. When they entered his apartment, Clark sat at his desk and slipped off his sandals. Diana stood in the doorway of Clark's bedroom, arms crossed; still silent. He knew Diana was still digesting her sister's treachery. He wondered if Diana was angry with him for not saying anything. He didn't want to create more tension between Diana and her family but he did anyway. "Diana—"

"I will take a shower if you don't mind," Diana announced.

Clark studied her for a moment. "Sure. I have to check my emails and phone for any missed calls or texts."

Diana turned away and slipped in his room. Clark sighed and focused on his work. He sat at the computer going over his emails and checking calls and text on his phone. Cat Grant congratulated Clark on his story of Superman and Wonder Woman battling Volcana and Solomon Grundy. Perry called wanting another meeting soon. Lois called screaming at him for stealing the Volcana and Solomon Grundy's story from her. Jimmy text about a double date with him and Diana.

It was after midnight when Diana stood in the doorway of Clark's bedroom. "Are you coming to bed?"

Clark looked at the time on his computer. He didn't realize he worked for three hours. He connected the charger to his phone and shut down his computer. "Coming."

Diana sat in bed, watching Clark change into one of his Smallville High T-shirts. For the first time tonight, Diana was grateful for the switch. If she and Clark hadn't switch bodies, she never would've known about Alexa. Who knows how long she would've carried her ridiculous plans.

Clark sat on the bed with his back to Diana. He set the brush down and touch his, or more correctly, Diana's hair. "Don't you do something with your hair at night?"

Diana picked up the brush and gently brushed her hair. As she did this, she apologized, "I'm sorry my sister made unwelcomed overtures at you. She put you in an unwanted situation."

"I was never gonna take Alexa up on her offer." Clark wanted Diana to know that more than anything. "I'm not that type of man and I would never do that to you."

"I know." Diana set the brush down and braided her hair. "But I wished you told me so you didn't carry this burden alone."

"Do you think Alexa will keep quiet about what she knows?" Clark needed Alexa's silence. If she told Hippolyta he and Diana swapped bodies, Hippolyta will know he knew intimate details of her and Zeus' affair. He was a dead man.

"I'm sure. She doesn't want to face my mother's wrath."

"Good." When Diana finished braiding her hair, Clark climbed in bed. "I'm beat," Clark yawned as he fluffed his pillow. The day was exhausting physically and mentally.

"Me, too," Diana snuggled besides Clark. "Tomorrow, we can focus on who is behind the spell placed on us."

"Right." Clark closed his eyes. "I hope," he yawned, "this is all a dream and I will wake up in my body tomorrow."

"Wishful thinking," Diana told him as her eyes droop closed. "It's been a strange day…..waking up in your body….."

"Seeing you in mine….." Clark sleepily murmured. "Metropolis..."

Diana smiled. "Fooling Bruce….fooling Mother….."

Mother! Diana's eyes popped opened. With the incident with Alexa, Diana completely forgot about leaving Clark alone with her mother. "Clark, what did you and my mother talk about?"

Silence.

"Clark?"

Silence.

Diana leaned over Clark. His eyes were closed and his chest slowly rose and fell. He was asleep. "Guess I'll find out tomorrow."

When he felt Diana settle in bed to sleep, Clark's panicked eyes popped open.

* * *

AN: It was never explained why Volcana left the island. I've wondered if she and Clark hooked up. Yes, Clark has a code but I figured a younger New 52, pre-Diana Clark would've went for it in a vulnerable moment. Besides, it's something silly and comical to add like Hippolyta and her TMI with Clark. I think we all have that parent or relative that shared a little too much. :p


End file.
